James (Unknown)
(Unknown) James (Unknown) (sometimes called James Carter Sawyer) is a genetically-enhanced secret agent, electrical engineer and the protagonist in Main Scenario (Storyline). James is portrayed by Pierce Brosnan. Early life According to the CIA profile, James is an orphan child and was trained in the secret CIA training camp for the whole childhood. But the profile is later turned out be fake as it is falsified by the Illuminati and Orion League to cover James's real identity. The missing years For about 18 or 20 years (before took the first mission), the life of James is not written in the CIA profile. Other organization like the Orion League or Illuminati classify the profile as top secret. Becoming the UK citizen: The next world war threat After 3 years of living in Nevada, Texas, James received a mission to come to UK in order to set up an intelligence network as the next world war is about to happen. (First time met Anna) Work with the Centro Nacional de Inteligencia as sleeper agent Come back to UK Becoming a MI6 agent *Get married Fail to stop the "Anarchy revolution" Revealing the real indentity to the MI6 Exile and imprisoned by the Korean government Gurantee by the CIA in the prisoner exchange 5 years in South American countries Main article: James's missions in South America from yy to yy Preparing for the New World Order The reborn of the Middle Age empire Main article: The Middle Age empire in 21st century. After being captured and escorted to German, the BND revealed to James their constructing Middle Age Empire inside German. The negotiation of Paul Reagan Becoming Reagan's secret service The rise of New Facism Moderate Facism government Becoming ex-CIA Main article: James mission after retiring from the CIA After the Anarchy Time (also considered as The Underground World War), with the elimination of LLG, James identity is one of the most controversial thing in the espionage world. High-ranked officers in CIA reveals his identity as Illuminati operative agent. In xxxx, he lives in Paris with his new wife, Erin (), who is also a CIA agent, then later moves to America in xxxx. Criticize Extremist right-wing James is usually criticized as a right-wing man although his political views is cosmopolitanism. He is widely know in the whole scenario as killing the gangster or thugs mercilessly. There are also evidence in the scenario state that James has many times calling the world leaders to purge the "society scum" as gangsters, thugs. Pro-Facist One of the most controversial James's ideology is the pro-Facist idea, even the genuine Facism. He is also known as the strong supporter of the Aryan suppremacist theory. Although there are many attempts in his life to stop the Facism government from their evil purpose, but James is still criticized by the CIA and some leaders in the Orion League as a Facism supporter. High number of kill counts James kill count in the scenario is extremely hard to estimate. There are even claims that his kill count might reach more than one thousand. James is known in the scenario sometimes as an one-man army that cause significant causualty to the enemy. He is also critized as a secret agent that love killings. The "Mexican crazy Lethal Ladies" even named him "The killing machine". Sex life James is also critized as being a unfaithful man and an outrage man. According his 1st wife, Anna, James is a sadistic man in bed who loves making his "partner" having sex painfully. This statement is also confirmed by his 2nd wife, Erin, who speaks to her close friends that James usually requires her for sex and loving making her feel painful, sometimes even strangle her. Personal life Family During his time in UK as a MI6 agent, James married Anna (unknown), an English fashion designer. They later divorce after 6 years living together, just before James was imprisoned in North Korea. In year 36th, James married to Erin (unknown). Category:Character Category:Wikipedia